Dank strategy
Official name of this strategy: Dank strategy Recommendation by Ryu82, the developer: "I'd say it is a good strategy if you don't have much time or want to unlock new pets" Disclaimer: Some people hate this strat, because they don't see the clear benefits in it. Please don't listen to the haters. Guarantee: This strategy is tried and tested, I did it myself! What the strategy can offer: 80gp/day with absolutely zero activity after a setup period (and already 60gp/day on average in the setup phase). Further benefits: * A smart controversial strategy used, that divides the community whether it is genious or dumb! * Your training caps are constantly improving! No off time on that! * Your pets can be constantly on growth campaigns (that is the best campaign and you shoud use it)! * You get to feed your pets a lot! * You get to kill gods. I aim for pbal20 but you can go further with time. 5 extra pbal takes 20 extra days. Any god is possible (e.g. pbal v50 for all pets)! * You get to max your stat multi from afky god, which is 25 million extra stats multi! Requirements: You need one UBC done, and that is it! That's right, kill Baal once then start an UBC, kill Baal again and you can start this! I did the same, starting it with 112k clones, and by now I'm maxing my maxable gp upgrades, can create 20 creations currently, have 322k clones and 3380% bs. You also need to stay online 24/7 to get full benefit. If you are online less, you get proportionally less benefit (except for the crystal, that you can do offline for some extent). Method: Use your first gps on clones until you have 320k. Then building speed and creation count. Then maxable stuff. Step 1. You start with fighting UBs. First you have one UB to fight. You want to train your might so that you need less clones to kill UBs. With your first energies get mystic crystal that helps you def. Step 2. Unlock the UBs one-by-one when you can def. Farm energy and level god and ultimate module to 25. Then make a crystal as high as you can (use like 150k clones to create crystals and 120k to defend versus UBs). Step 3. Build a big divinity generator. You will need clones to refill and a lot of stones. Level up might so you need less clones. Step 4. Make a black hole. You purchase everything under planet for it. Step 5. Make three more black holes. Step 6. Enjoy your powerful gp farm with other benefits! Math: 24gp from bhs, 24 gp from UBs, 32gp from god crystal. That is 80 gp a day. Enjoy! Timing and end of run: For me the setup took 35 days and I gained 2k gp in that time and killed pbal13. Good end points include pbal v20, v25, v50 and v125. Note: You can get even more gp/h if you run gp campaigns. Although I don't recommend that, it gives you even more gp each day! Downsides: This tactic is focussed on one long rebirth, many small rebirths can lead to better results although they require a lot more effort. Also due to not requiring as much effort as other possible strategies this strategy is boring according to some people. But if you dont have a lot of time, or want to try something really idle no guide better for you credit: this strategy was created and comprehensively documented by the work of Dankaati |}